happy hour
by Kisa Black
Summary: team 7 are on a mission to get info on aka akatsuki. but first they need to get jobs at a far town. what happens when sasuke comes to town the same night itachi kidnaps sakura whats the truth behind itachi's actions?
1. happy hour

Naruto and his team were assigned to find information about Akatsuki. They went to a far town outside of the Konoha borders. Each member had to find a place to work at, somewhere where they could get information. They also got an apartment, each with their own rooms, easily enough for them to be close but also so people wont know they're together,

Naruto, being the ramen-loving- idiot that he is, got a job at a local ramen stand. To tell you the truth he loved his new job.

Sai got a job as an artist, down in the black market. People believed he stole the paintings from a lord. Many girls went to pay things from him. They would tell him about the news from gangs and local rouge ninjas.

Kakashi and Yamato got jobs at an underground illegal book store. Kakashi would read his special book, while yamato worked. Though, kakashi did get more attention and information than yamato. His mask made him so mysteries' girls walked up to him and he would ask questions about the town and they easily answered.

Sakura got a job at a local bar. One of the singers was sick so she filled in for her. Then they have her job because she was really good. She sang the most out of all the girls. The girls got to sing 4 songs but she had to sing as many has she wanted.

One night a group came in. while sakura was singing "fighter". Three males and one female. One of the guys was huge, as in tall, and had bright orange hair. He seemed spacey.

The second male had light blue hair and shark teeth. He also had a sword as long as his body. He had a goofy smile.

The female had long dark red hair, wore glasses.

They were all wearing a cloak

The last guy was completely covered, expect his mouth, chin, and neck.

Sakura sang:

_After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I want to thank you  
Because you made me that much stronger_

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride

She walked around the stage. The crowd started moving to the song

_But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wanna know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

She looked at the groups direction. She felt a stab in her stomach

_Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh_

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

She kept looking around, wondering what that pain was, or at least what it meant.

_Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in dnial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Then she knew… HE was here. And she was singing this song. Knowing that he was there, she sang louder. Hoping he would get the message.

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

…


	2. i dont miss you at all

Chapter 2

Sasuke's POV

I looked at sakura. I couldn't believe SHE would work somewhere like here. She must be up to something. Where's that dobe?

I guess that song fits her, but I'm sure she's still the same.

Suigetsu and Karin were in the crowd, cheering Sakura on. Even Hugo seemed to like her singing too.

I looked back at her. She had changed in the pass years. Physical, I could see she now had an hour-glass figure. Guys were trying to throw themselves at her. She was at least a foot taller now. Her hair was to her upper-back.

"ok guys" she started "this next song is a beat. So jump up and down and dance around"… then she sang"

_Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy (Hey what's up girl)  
Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (Let's go)  
Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back_

I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes  
Tryin on all our clothes clothes  
Boys blowin' up our phones phones

Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's  
Goin up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy  


She danced around the stage_  
[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  


She walked down the stage and got suigetsu hand. What is she trying to pull? Not that I'm worried. She danced with him and he was so happy it made me sick.

_I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryna touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us - (down)-man  
_

She went back to the stage. Everyone started jumping around. I didn't like the way the guys were looking at her. Its just weird, that's never happened before._  
[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ima fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

[BRIDGE]  
You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

She got some people on the stage, they were dancing around her like a show girl. Why am I getting so mad?_  
put my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me_

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
put my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start till I walk in

[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

"I hope you guys liked the song" she started.

Suigetsu and Karin came back

"She's really good" Karin said

Suigetsu placed his head on the table. "I feel so alive. She's so good and so pretty. I've met my future wife"

I rolled my eyes.

Sakura's pov

He's here. I know he is. I thought to myself as I changed into a v-cut black dress. It showed out my curves. I walked out to stage. I looked at everyone's faces. But my automatically moved to one guy. He was covered, and I knew it was him.

Let's see if you like this song sasuke!

"okay everyone this song is about a girl that had moved on from a guy" I said with a smile on my face

_It doesn't hurt  
But when I think of you  
And all the things we'll  
Never get to do  
I don't dream at night about the way we were  
I tore out the pictures, cross out all the words_

Don't be fooled by all my tears,  
Cause everything is fine  
And you can pick up all the pieces  
That you left behind  


I laughed to myself._  
(Chorus)  
Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
_

I've moved on sasuke. I will never wait for you ever again, I thought to myself _  
I go out seven nights a week  
It feels so good to finally be free  
And I party like I never did before  
Oh, what in the world was I waiting for?  
Everything is perfect now  
Without you in my life  
You could pick up all the pieces  
that you left behind  
_you're my pass I don't need you. I've convinced myself. I got girls on the stage and danced with them_  
(Chorus)  
Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
_

I felt his eyes on me, I looked at him. He wasn't looking at me. But his head was towards me_  
I'll just tell myself  
You'll forgive the past  
No time for regrets  
No more looking back  
I'll forgive you more  
Every single day  
Every step I take  
Is getting better_

(Chorus)  
Cause I never think about you  
I'm better off without you  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you at all  
You don't spin around in my head  
It's like you never existed  
And I hope you don't call  
I don't miss you at all  
And I'm not trying to fight it  
No, I'm not trying to fight it  
So you can cross my name right  
off the wall  
I don't miss you at all  
I don't miss you  
I don't miss you ( **I yelled the last line, right at him, and he saw**_)_

I hope he got the point


	3. dreaming of you

Sasuke's pov

When she started singing that song I had to look up. Like, she was singing this song just for me. I saw her eyes looking at me. She knew that it was me. She was singing this song for me.

She walked to the middle of the floor, she looked at me and pointed towards me and sang

"I DON'T MISS YOU AT ALLLL!"

After that she stared at me for a few seconds, and then turned away. I watched her as she watched to the stage.

"Wow" said suigetsu, "it seemed that she was singing that song from experience and that she was directing it to you, sasuke"

I stared at him, "you were day dreaming"

Then she started singing again:

_You had me to get her.  
And here, I thought it was me.  
I was changin', arrangin' my life to fit your lies.  
It's all said and all done.  
I gave it all for the long run.  
Can she say the same thing?  
I guess this is good bye and good luck.  
(I can't be what you want me to be.)_

I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.  


She looked at me from the corner of her eye._  
_

_No, no._

Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend.  
But it wasn't the best friend that you know I thought you meant and  
I used to assented, I didn't know I could be free.  
But I am, and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me.  
(I don't even want to be her.)

I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way. 

Suigetsu and Karin ran off to the dance floor. Sakura danced around the stage, making everyone dance around.

_Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am._

I thank you for this hopeless war  
Cause through the pain now I'm stronger now than before.  
Now I'm more.  
I don't need you anymore.  
I'm sorry.  
(Listen close I won't say this again.)

I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am.

I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it isn't like it was.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize,  
why should I apologize,  
no, I won't apologize for who I am

I heard girls yell:

You go girl!  
Who needs a man?

We don't need to change for them!

I even heard guys yell:

We'll never do that to you!

Marry me!

That one pissed me off

Then she went to talk to some middle aged guy. She seemed to be urging with him, she shook her head; it seemed that she didn't want to do something.

"Ok guys, for this song my friend, yuki is going to help me sing"

A brunette came on stage, she was pretty but most people in the bar were looking at the pink head.

(imagin the b/c of you music video)

_Yuki: __I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Both: Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Yuki: Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_Sakura: I lose my way  
and it's not too long_

_Both: before you point it out_

_Sakura: cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness_

_Both: in your eyes_

_sakura: I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

this line hit a nerve. Great now she's telling me what I put her through

_Both: Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Yuki: Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Both: Because of you  
I am afraid_

_Yuki: I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
_

I watched as she looked away from me. She wouldn't face me at all.

_Sakura: I was so young  
_

_Yuki :You should have known better than to lean on me  
_

_Sakura: I was to young_

_You never thought of anyone else  
_

First she's telling me she's over me, now she's telling me about her pain.

_Yuki: You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Both: Because of you  
I am afraid_

Because of you  
Because of you

At the last line she looked at me.

"Hey sasuke" said Hugo, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hn"

"The pink girl is looking towards us, as she sings"

"Don't worry about it" I said

"thank you yuki," sakura smiled, " this song is one of my favorites. The singer was killed by her best friend. But I think people should hear her music"

I didn't noticed that she changed her dress, it was black with roses on it and it rushed 4 inches above the knees.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up late and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too  
_

_I knew why she was singing this song. It has her feelings. She's testing me._

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
_

I looked up and her eyes caught mine.

_Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you  
Know I'm there (Am I there)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care_

I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you  


She was slowly rocking side to side. Then she closed her eyes. She was singing so gently it hurt, it hurt me, sasuke.

_I'll dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

(BRIDGE)  
Ahh-Ahh  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
I can't stop dreaming  
I can't stop dreaming of you

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that  
You came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too

I didn't realize I was standing. What is she doing here? Where's Kakashi and Naruto? They never leave her alone.__

I'll be dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world l'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

She took a deep breath and smiled. "I hoped you liked the song"

Some girls had tears in there eyes.

Then the manager came up.

Now lets see why sakura isn't happy


	4. just one last dance

Chapter 4

Sasuke pov

"ok guys" said the manager " I need all the girls on my right and the guys on my left"

I did what he said. I wanted to know why sakura was upset.

He handed us each a small paper.

"ok match up with whoever has the same number" I was about to rip it when he said "sakura what's your number"

"37" she answered

I looked down at my number: 37, she is so not going to like this, or maybe she will.

"who has it?" asked the crowd.

I raised my hand a bit and showed my number. Sakura looked shocked and pissed off. I was still wearing my hood, so I decided to take my cloak off. I heard many girls gasp. Sakura looked like she wanted to punch me.

She walked up to me, "let's get this over with"

And the song started, a girl and guy sang.

Sakura pov

I had my arms around his neck and he had his around my waist

_Girl: __Just one last dance...oh baby...just one last dance_

We meet in the night in the Spanish café  
I look in your eyes just don't know what to say  
It feels like I'm drowning in salty water  
A few hours left 'til the sun's gonna rise  
tomorrow will come an it's time to realize  
our love has finished forever

how I wish to come with you (wish to come with you)  
how I wish we make it through  


I feel like yuki is singing what I'm feeling.

_Chorus:  
Just one last dance  
before we say goodbye  
when we sway and turn round and round and round _(on the round and round and round, sasuke spin me around)

_it's like the first time  
Just one more chance  
hold me tight and keep me warm  
cause the night is getting cold  
and I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance_

"Sakura, I'm sorry"

_Guy: __The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar  
I'll never forget how romantic they are  
But I know, tomorrow I'll lose the one I love_

There's no way to come with you  
It's the only way to do

"What?" I asked, I looked up at him

"I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done…what I did."

I looked down, "its ok, I know why you did it. And I'm not going to stop you. You've decided already and I've…" I stopped talking, I can't tell him

I heard him swallow, "are you happy?"

"I'm… I'm ok, there's days that I think about….things that I should've done…but I cant go back"

I felt his eyes on me, "aren't you going to ask me to come home"

I smiled

"What?"

"You called it 'home' that means you're still you."

I completely forgot about the song.

"Im not going to die, you know."

"I hope you don't"

I felt his arms tighten around me. I fought back the tears, Im not going to stop him. He has to do this. I won't stand in his way.

I pressed my face into his shoulder.

Sakura and sasuke pov

_Chorus:  
Just one last dance  
before we say goodbye_

"This is it. We're going to say goodbye", they both thought

_when we sway and turn round and round and round  
it's like the first time  
Just one more chance_

"please god, give us a chance"

_hold me tight and keep me warm_

this song is reading my mind

_cause the night is getting cold  
and I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance_

Sasuke's pov

Letting her go was hard, really hard. We both just looked at each other.

"I'll be home before you know it…" I told her

She smiled sadly "I hope so…" she swallowed "goodbye sasuke, stay alive"

She turned to walk back to the stage and I went to my table. Suigetsu was upset cause I got sakura and he got Karin.

I looked up to see sakura getting ready to sing again. This time she just sang:

_I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
'Cause I could take in my arms  
And never let go _

She was telling me if I didn't leave now, she would try to stop me. But I couldn't seem to move__

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

I can only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try to do what I should do  
But I could fall in love, fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  


I couldn't break eye-contact with her.

_Siempre estoy sonando en ti  
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
Abrazandome con ansias locas  
Imaginando que me amas  
Como yo podia amar a ti.  
_

I understood what she said. I don't know how. But I did. I stood up

"lets go" I ordered the others. Quietly they went out the door. I turned to her before I exited the door. She was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

_So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know_

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  


She closed her eyes; I saw a tear slide down. She looked down. Which meant "please leave now" and I did.

But I still heard:_  
I could fall in love, I could fall in love  
With you..._

…


	5. i could fall in love

sakura POV

i watched him go. i tried so hard to keep my tears in. the windows were opened. i felt the night air move around me.

"this next song is " i whispered "the way i loved you"

Everything's cool, yeah

It's all gonna be okay, yeah

And I know,

Maybe I'll leave and

laugh about it someday

But not today, no

Cause I don't feel so good

I'm tangled up inside

My heart is on my sleeve

Tomorrow is a mystery to me

(Chorus)

And it might be wonderful

It might be magical

It might be everything I've waited for,

A miracle

Oh, but even if I fall in love again

with someone else

It could never be the way I loved you

(i couldnt hold it in anymore. my tears were sliding down my face.)

Letting you go is

making me feel so cold, yeah

And I've been trying to make

believe it doesn't hurt

But that makes it worse, yeah

See, I'm a wreck inside

My toung is tied and my

whole body feels so weak

The future may be all I really need

(Chorus)

And it might be wonderful, yeah

It might be magical, uh oh

It might be everything I've waited for,

A miracle

Oh, but even if I fall in love again

with someone else

It could never be the way I loved you

Like a first love,

the one and only true love

wasn't it written all over my face, yeah

I loved you like you loved me (oh)

Like something pure and holy

Like something that can never be replaced

And it was be wonderful,

It was magical,

It was everything I've waited for,

A miracle

And if I should ever fall in love again

with someone new

Oh, It could never be the way

No, It will never be the way

I loved you

i left the stage before anyone ealized i finished the song. i nearly ran to my dressing room

he's gone

i might never see him again.

why god why?

if i didnt love him would it be easier. i thought i was over him

i guess i was wrong.

someone knocked on my door.

i rubbed my tears away.

"come in"

yuki came in, she walked towards me.

"what happened sakura? you were singing so strongly then it was like you were broken. not your voice but your heart. and i think everyone felt it too. the song made most of them cry" she told me

"im sorry" i started " i dont know what happened to me.."

he looked at me. i used my hair as a barrier around my face.

"tell sakura. arent we friends?"

slowly i looked up at her, i didnt noticed my tears running down. "did you see the person i was dancing with?" i asked her

"yes, he was very handsome. why?"

"he... he's my first love" i choked out " but he cant be with me, because he has to kill someone. but that someone is so strong. i dont think anyone can kill him. but i believe in sasuke. i really do." i gasped "but i want him home. my friends and i have chased after him since he left us. he nearly killed us. he wants revenge so badly.'' i lost control. i cried like i never have. yuki just hugged me and patted my head.

"its ok sakura. i believe you two will find a way."

she let me cry til i was done. i thought hours passed.

"thank you yuki" i whispered.

"no problem sakura."

then i smelled something off. like smoke.

"what is that?" i asked

yuki seemed to notice it too. "i dont know"

just then the ceiling caved in. with flames dancing around.

"we have to get out of here!" yelled yuki. he tried to run over. then i saw something fall

"YUKI! LOOK OUT!" i ran to her

...

sasuke's pov

i could swear i could hear her next song

it was like the wind was throwing her words to me.

we where on a hill a few miles away from the town but you could still see it pretty clearly. even the bar.

"sasuke. do you think we should really leave. " said suigetsu "i mean.. im not tired but that town seemed... homely in a way"

"i agree" started karin, "beside that bar was alot of fun. i cant believe that girl isnt famous. with that voice"

hugo just nodded.

suigetsu was about to say something when we heard a loud explosion. i turned to see half the town in flames. the half that sakura was in.

"isnt that-" started karin

but i was already running. i could hear the others after me, but i dont really care.

"sakura..sakura... sakura!"


	6. the scroll

sasuke pov

i was running. i wont stop til i went to the bar. when i did. i saw it covered in flames. people were throwing water at the buildings.  
i heard a familiar voice yell out a jutsu. i turned to my left to see kakashi-sensei.  
i blink in surprised. i called him sensei? i guess old habits die hard.  
he was summoning water on the buildings.  
i saw naruto send clones inside buildings.  
"naruto"said kakashi. "have you foung her?"  
naruto shook his head "no, theres no one in there." i exhaled then he continued, "but no one saw her get out.." my heart stopped.  
no one saw her out. but theres no one in there. where could she be?

i was in deep thought, i didnt even notice naruto getting closer to me.  
"sasuke!"  
i looked up. crap i forgot about my hood  
"what are you doing here?"  
huh. usually he said 'come back home' even in a death moment

"im..." i cant tell him i was with sakura a few minutes ago, he might think i did something to her. but then again. this is naruto. "i was here a little while ago. then i saw the flames so i came to see what happened" i lied

he looked at me "dont lie to me!"  
i blinked  
"sasuke i know you. i know when you're lying." he said, damn he's good.

"how would you know im lying?" i asked in denial,

this time he blinked in denial... then he had a goofy grin on his face, "cause i know you duh!"

i sighed, this fool doesnt give up.  
"so now tell me what you're doing here?"  
might as well tell him. kakashi -sensei appeared mex to him  
"hey sasuke"  
"hello" i thought about it for a while, "sensei" he blinked. yup he was taken back. then he smiled.  
"i never thought i would hear you call me that again"

"ok now tell us sasuke" naruto almost yelled

i explained what happened. not many details. just that sakura and i talked.

...

sakura pov

i felt the ground under me. but i was to tried to open my eyes.  
i could hear someone breathing next to me. it was yuki. i could smell her perfume.  
but i also heard someone else.  
i slowly started to get on all fours. i turned to my left and saw itachi.  
"wh-what!"  
"hello sakura.."

i swallowed. what was going on. wasnt i in the bar, which was on fire.

"what-what do you want?" i sat in front of yuki. "stay away from us!"

he was leaning by the wall. we were in a cave. what hell? how did we get here?

"dont worry sakura" he said. wow he talkes

"what do you want?"

"i need you to pass a message"

"why?"

"i have my reasons. tell lady tsunade and my little brother.. tell them to look at the scroll 47AK-S"

"what for?" i needed answeres, "how did you bring us here?"

"i'll tell you once you deliver my message.."

i heard yuki waking up. i had to get out of here with yuki.. "fine. take us back and i will"

he smiled, "i'll summon the portal"

"what?"

out of no where there was a black and red light in front of us.

"sakura, whats going on?" she asked

"we're going in the light and we'll be back" i told her.  
first she jumped, when i was about to jump i heard itach say thank you.


	7. the voice

Sasuke pov

We were looking everywhere. Helping anyone in the fire. Naruto and I jumped in many buildings. Looking for her. Every time we found someone we would pray it was her. But it was never her.

We were searching a room when Naruto said. "We'll find her. Right, Sasuke?" He looked at me with pleading eyes. This was the first time I've seen him scared. He really loved her, maybe even more than a sister. He had every right too, I didn't.

I looked at him, "I hope so, naruto..." I didn't want to give him false hope. Then I noticed Sai, he was helping a woman that looks like sakura, but I knew it wasn't her.

Where could she be?

Naruto pov

I'm so scared and happy. I'm happy that sasuke's back but I'm scared we might not find sakura. I can't lose her too. She was always there for me. I was in love with her for so long. But I figured out a few weeks ago that I did love her, she was my first love, but now I'm in love with someone else. Sakura helped me figure that out.

I have kissed sakura before, but that was because we had too. The first time we kissed, I did feel something but it was sparkles. It wasn't what I hoped for. It was different. It wasn't love; it was just… love for a sister.

Now I must find her. She's still important to me, she'll always be.

I looked though every room. Helping whoever I found with one of my clones. I kept searching with sasuke. We just had to find her.

"Naruto," sasuke said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

He seemed that he wasn't sure if he should ask.

"Did anything happen between you and sakura?" he asked, with a straight face. Oh crap. I'm not telling him, about the kiss. I rather die.

"Umm…. Why do you ask?" I asked; quick think of something change the subject…"sakura!" I yelled running to another burning building, I'm safe

Sakura pov

I was falling in a red and black light. I felt like Alice in wonderland, being tossing around like a rag doll. I wanted to scream but I couldn't open my mouth, I was falling too fast. Within a few moments I fell on a bush.

"What the hell?" I tried to stand up, "owww" I ripped my dress of. I was so glad I had shorts and a see through scrap shirt on. I looked around for yuki.

I found her a few feet away from me.

She sat up when she saw me coming

"yuki are you okay?" I asked

"yeah," she rubbed her neck, "where are we…"

I looked around. We were surrounded by mountains, like a big bowl. I dint have charka left. Crap

"I don't know.. . I know there's a forest near the town but I don't think we can get there on our own…" I said

We sat there thinking of a way to return to the village. Then yuki snapped her fingers.

"Thats it sakura-chan!"

"what?"

"see, we're in a bowl. Its not too big but I bet if we yell...or better yet sing someone will find us..."she explained

"why sing?" I asked

"well… if you hear a pretty voice singing you have to find out what it's coming from…right? Soo just sing sakura-chan" she answered

I dint feel like arguing with her so I did what she took me. I was pretty sure it could work.

I cleared my throat:

"I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name

"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice"

Well singing I could feel the wind take my song. I just hope someone hears me.

Sasuke pov

The fire was out. No one died, but we still couldn't find sakura. Suigetsu was arguing with Karin about something. I couldn't care less. If only we had a clue or something.

"hey sasuke do you hear that?" Hugo asked

"hear what?"

"that pretty voice…it sounds like that girl with pink hair…"

I stared at him for a few seconds, "you're not kidding right Hugo. Cause if you are that's a sick joke…"

"no. I hear her."

I turned to naruto, "naruto!" he was with kakashi, and they both turned around, "huge says he hears sakur….lets go dobe!"

I turned to Hugo, everyone joined me. "lead the way" I ordered. He nodded and ran to the forest.

Naruto pov

How can this big guy hear sakura? Oh who cares? As long as we find her. We all jumped as a group. The big guy was leading us through the forest, with sasuke and I behind him. Behind us was Sai, kakashi (though he was a lot closer to us) and yamato. Then the other two that were with sasuke were behind them.

As we got closer I could feel her. She was a bit far but I could still feel her. She was alive. She might be hurt. But she's alive. That's all that matters.

Within a few minutes I could hear her. So could sasuke and kakashi. I could tell by the look on their faces. Her voice said:

"I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain"

We were close. I dint noticed that we were going down a mountain. If we weren't ninjas we would probably get killed. I'm guessing that's why sakura could get to us.

We finally got on flat ground. Her voice was getting stronger. I didn't need the big guys help anymore. I ran in front of him, With sasuke and kakashi closer behind. I couldn't wait anymore. I ran even faster. I was separated from the others.

Then I saw her. Sakura

"SAKURA"


	8. explain

**Sakura POV**

Naruto jumped to me and hugged me so tightly I saw Tsuanda's Sake bottles above my head.

He let go and began to shake me "where have you been?" he yelled, "I've been worried sick! Don't you dare do that to me again! Do you hear me!"

I was so dizzy.

"Um Naruto," I heard Sai said gently, "I think she **can't** hear you. You yelled in her hear"

I felt Naruto eyes back on me, "oh my god! Sakura I'm sorry!" he continues to yell, "don't look into the light!"

I closed my eyes, I think I'm going to hurl

I heard Naruto yell ow

"Dobe!"

"Teme! That hurt!" Teme? Sasuke's here too?

"Well if I didn't stop you. You would have killed her with your shaking and yelling!" Sasuke said

"Oh yeah…I'm sorry Sakura"

I sat up, "yuki, come here" and she did, "these are my friends. Don't worry we're safe now"

Yuki looked at all of them then pointed to Sasuke, "you look like the guy that saved us"

Oh crap

Sasuke stared at her then turned to me, "explain"

"I will, but I don't think this is the right place for it…"

Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "she's right. Lets go to a inn then we can talk." He turned to me. "Sakura, can you walk?"

"Um, I can't sorry. I used most of my charka trying to protect Yuki and heal her. But she's fine. Though someone has to carry her, or she won't make it through the mountain" I answered

"Its' ok" yelled Naruto, "I'll carry you and Sai and carry her, right Sai?"

Sai just nodded

"Actually Naruto" said Kakashi, "its better if YOU carry yuki and Sai carries Sakura…"

"HUH! WHY?"

"Naruto just do what you're told"

Naruto sighed, "Fine" then got yuki on his back.

Sai bent down to the ground

"I'm sorry about this Sai" I said

He smiled, a real smile, "it's ok, I don't mind" something about that smile made me blush a little, next thing I knew he was carrying me bride style. Then we were off.

**Kakashi POV**

I needed Sai to carry her, I feared that Naruto wouldn't consecrate, while carrying Sakura. But with Yuki he'll be fine.

When Sai picked up Sakura I saw Naruto AND Sasuke glare at him. If I wasn't their sensei, I would've laughed but since they were ant they weren't afraid to hurt me, I decided to stay quiet.

As we jumped down the mountain I could see Naruto and Sasuke glaring at him. I knew Naruto was mad. He didn't really trust many people or should I say 'guys' with Sakura. But Sasuke's glare was getting me curious. I want to know what's' that about so bad I almost asked, since I don't want to lose a body part I bite my tongue.

I also noticed the red head girl glare at them. I think she's jealous of sakura. She gets to be carried by Sai and both Naruto and Sasuke seem to be piss off because of it. I laughed inside my head. This was going to be a fun game.

When we got back to town I told Naruto to take Yuki to her house while we checked in.

When Naruto came back, holding a bowl of ramen, sakura began to explain.

As she told us what happened, Naruto stopped eating. I would look at Sasuke as she talked. This must be hard for him. I noticed Sakura avoided eye contact.

I wasn't sure what this meant, but I was just glad she was alright, if she had to fight Itach, of all people, she, without a thought, would've been killed in a matter of minutes. I know Sakura's strong but Itachi is in a whole different level.

So many things were so unsure.

Why did he save her?

Just to deliver a message?

I wasn't sure what to do. When she finished talking, she looked at me. All of them did, expect Sasuke. He seemed in deep thought, and his team. The rest looked at me for the answer.

Sai and Yamato with confused looks

Sakura and Naruto with pleading looks

They were worried.

All of them

I had to say, I'm pretty worried too.

"Sasuke," I said, I waited for him to turn to me, and slowly he did. "It's up to you." He was surprised with my answer. Everyone was. "If you want too, we can look for that scroll, but if you don't you can walk away now."

I heard Naruto and Sakura inhale deeply. Their eyes wide, even Sasuke.

"Either way, I must tell Lady Hokage about this…So what is it going to be? You have till tomorrow morning to tell me. Because tomorrow, we'll be leaving" I nodded to the others to start walking out the door. Naruto and Sakura didn't move at first but they knew Sasuke had to be alone for now. Naruto helped sakura up and helped her walk Yamato and Sai followed. "We have a room checked out across the street. We'll leave you this room…" I walked to the door. "I'll be at the west entrance of the town at 9 PM… "I turned to look at him; he looked back with lost eyes. I didn't like seeing him like this. He's like a son to me, him, Naruto and Sakura. "I'll be waiting, Sasuke. Goodnight"


	9. remember the time

**Naruto Pov**

I helped Sakura out the room. Kakashi was right, Sasuke needed to be alone, for now. I knew that Sakura and Kakashi were worried about Sasuke like me.

I still can't believe Itachi saved her.

Why would he save her? He's been after me for a while now. He ruined Sasuke's life. Why would he help us now? Just for a scroll?

He told Sakura he was tired of running. Why doesn't he just turn himself in?

That scroll must be really important. Extremely important, we have to find it.

I didn't need notice that we were at the inn, till Sakura told me to open the room door. I helped her sit down on the bed then sat next to her.

I really didn't know what to do.

What could I do?

Man if I'm feeling this way I can't imagine what Sasuke's going through.

I lay back down on the bed.

I kept my eyes closed.

Thinking

**Sakura Pov**

As we walked to the inn I could see Naruto's thinking face. The one he made every time he thought of Sasuke

But now I'm sure he's thinking about Itachi, and why he saved me.

I'm not sure either. He could've used anyone, but why did he pick me?

Maybe he picked me cause I'm close to Naruto and I 'was' close to Sasuke when we were kids. But what was I to him now? What happened at the bar was that even real or a dream? I love him, I know I do… but I don't know if I'm IN love in with him? He hurt me so bad before, I thought I was over him… at least I prayed I was. I even moved on.

A few years after he left, I fell in love with someone.

I met him during one of my swifts at the hospital. He was really sweet, kind, funny, smart, and pretty cute too and oh so loving. He helped me forget about Sasuke.

Sasuke never came in mind when I was with him.

He was my 1st true love. Sasuke was, maybe, just a feeling of being in love. He was my love but not my ''true love''.

My true love:

His name was Delos.

Yes, **was**

He died trying to save me.

No matter how strong I got, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't save the one person that loved me for me. Not for my looks. Not for my skills, but for me. I finally understand how Tsuanade felt when Alan died.

I felt so helpless. So weak, I fell into depression.

I felt that a half of me died with him.

It was far worse than the pain Sasuke caused me.

**So much worse**

I pray to the lord that I would never feel that pain ever again. If I did, I wouldn't survive through it. It would kill me.

When we got to my room door, Naruto stopped walking.

"Naruto, open the door" he had the key

"Oh" slowly he opened the door.

I saw the others go to their rooms. I guess they all need time to think.

Naruto helped me on my bed. Then he sat down next to me.

He must be in really deep thought. Not once has he asked for ramen.

We lay down on the bed.

I was sure he was thinking of Sasuke and Itachi.

When I thought of Itachi, I remember the look on his face. It was hard to describe. His face was emotionless but his eyes, that's what confused me the most. They seemed- well I don't know. I was so tired I fell asleep next to Naruto.

…

I was dreaming of Delos again.

Every time it was the same dream, his last day, and my last moments with him.

I tried so hard to heal him, to save him.

Flashback/Dream:

An extremely rouge ninja was lose near the village.

Naruto, Sai, Delos and I were assigned to kill him. Usually I left the killing part to the guys. I just couldn't kill; I was a doctor for heaven sakes!

The rouge was strong, really strong. I feared that Naruto might turn to the 9-tails. We fought him what felt like hours.

He told us that a snake man sealed a beast in him. He was too strong to be controlled so he escaped.

With one kick he sent both Sai and Delos flying.

It was up to Naruto and me.

We had to finish this soon. He was getting too close to the village.

We charged him. I used Naruto's clones as a cover. I landed a punch a little lower on his neck. If only I had got his neck, it would've been all over.

Then Naruto used his rasengan on the ninja's shoulder.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed him.

We gasped

He was still alive, even with half his side gone.

His arm and half his stomach were gone. Yet he continued to fight. Then it began to bubble. It was so wrong. I wanted to throw up. I've never seen anything like it. I wanted to look away.

He ripped a part of himself, a small part were it was bubbling.

He threw it at us. But it landed in front of our feet.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I heard Naruto say, he was standing beside me, but I couldn't look at him. My eyes were glued to the monster.

It looked up to the sky then it roared, "you've killed me! You brats!" then he turned to us. How could we have killed him? He was still breathing. "Fine then," he started, "If I'm going down I'm taking one of you with me!"

Before he jumped to us, the blog he threw at us before grabbed our feet and kept us from moving.

He wasn't going for Naruto. He was going after me!

"SINCE YOU ALL SEEM SO CLOSE TO PINKY HERE! I'LL TAKE HER! WITH MY LAST STRENGHT!"

It roared to the heavens.

I couldn't move. My legs were trapped. I couldn't move. I didn't even have any weapons.

This was it.

I was going to die.

I closed my eyes.

In the distant I could hear Naruto's screams.

I waited for the pain, but it didn't come.

It was quiet, really quiet.

Maybe it was quickly and painless

I opened my eyes, and then I wish I haven't.

Delos stood in front of me. The monster claws were through him. Some how he had managed to cut of the monster arm and threw it away form us.

It was dead.

The blog let go as Delos began to fall.

I broke free and caught him in my arms.

"**DELOS!**"

He was losing a lot of blood.

"HOLD ON! I'll heal you!" I placed him on the floor as quickly and gently as I could.

Then I placed my hands on his chest and began to heal him, but the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"Please stop please" I said loudly

I wasn't going to let him die. Not him.

Please god let me save him

Then I felt a cold hand on mine.

It was Delos

He looked at me with sad eyes and a sad smile. "Sakura, it's too late. There's nothing you can do."

My eyes opened wide from shock. "What are you talking about" I snapped, "I'm going to save you" tears rolled down my face, "I'm – I'm not going to let you die! Do you hear me? You're not leaving me!"

I cried so hard

He placed his hand on my left cheek, "Shh Sakura. It's alright."

"**No!**" I snapped "**NO** its not! You can't leave me!"

"Sakura, listen to me" he plead

I stared at him through my teary eyes and nodded

"I love you so much. I was, I am very happy I got to met you and even more happy that I was able to fall in love with you." He said weakly. "When you told me that you loved me, I was, and still am, so happy. Because the woman I fell in love with loved me too. I'm sorry. I wish we could've had a chance to start a family." He coughed, "I'll always love you Sakura, not matter what." I couldn't believe what he was telling me. He was really leaving me, and I couldn't stop it. "I knew if something like this were to happen. I wanted you to know, that I want you to continue your life"

I was shaking my head, "**NO!** No, I can't…please don't ask me that. I can't live without you anymore, I don't want to lose you" even as we talked I was still healing him, I wasn't going to give up.

"Please Sakura" he begged me

After a few moments I nodded.

He was so pale. He only had seconds left.

And he knew

"Sakura" he said so weakly

"Yes?''

"Pl- please ki- kiss m-me… one last ti-time…"

So I did. I made sure it was a strong kiss. Full of love and passion. As I kissed him I told him I love him.

When we pulled apart he smiled once more then he was gone.

Then I cried. I had his face pressed into my shoulder. I was shaking a lot. I couldn't stop.

I felt hands on me. Probably Naruto and Sai but I didn't care. The one man I truly and deeply loved was gone, forever.

I stayed there for hours. Naruto and Sai never left my side.

Sai, eventually, had sent a message to Tsuanade. I heard her running to us after a few long miserable minutes.

When I felt her hand trace my hair, I turned to look at her. I couldn't see her at all. Everything was blurry.

She told me to let him go. Very slowly I did. Then placed out in her arms…

End if Flashback/dream


	10. the pain

Naruto Pov

I woke you to sakura's screams and cries. I saw her asleep but she was screaming and tears were pouring out

I got a hold of her shoulder and stared shaking her

"SAKURA ARE YOU OKAY! PLEASE WAKE UP! IT'S JUST A DREAM"

After a few seconds her eyes opened

They were puffy and red

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he knocked down the door. The others were right behind him

"I don't know1 she just started yelling." I turned to her, "sakura what's wrong?"

She looked around then covered her face with her hand. Crying I hugged her. I didn't know what was going on. Last time I saw her like this, was when….

I looked down at her. "Did you have that dream again?" I asked

She nodded into my shoulders.

I looked at the others.

They knew what it meant.

She was remembering Delos.

The others knew what to do.

They left. They knew she can only cry it out. And she didn't want them to watch her. She let me stay with her.

"its ok sakura..I'm here"

After a few minutes she said, "I'm sorry… I didn't know it still hurt this much… I just keep remembering what happened… I should've been able to save him…but I couldn't… I couldn't… Naruto, it hurts…"

I just did what I could. I hugged her. I didn't let her go till I was sure she was ok.

That day was truly awful.

I had never seen her cry so hard, not even for Sasuke.

I remember how he jumped in the monsters way. He knew he wouldn't survive but he still did it. For her, Sakura

I know it's going to sound cheesy, but that night. Delos came to me in a dream. He asked me to protect her for him, and to help her continue her life.

It took a lot of work, but I finally did.

She smiled again

Started hanging out with us.

Her eyes were still sad but she was trying. I knew she was.

Seeing Sasuke today, I saw her eyes sparkle.

Maybe, just maybe, this was a good thing.

After many minutes she fell asleep.

I never want to see her face something like that again. A few days after that accident, she told me that they were going to get married. That as soon as the mission was finished they were going to tell us. She lost her happiness, again.

And I was hopeless.

I couldn't do anything.

I can only try to get stronger, to be able to protect my sister.

….

Kakashi Pov

When I heard sakura scream I ran to her room. Then we found out why she was screaming.

Delos

Sakura was in love with him.

Truly in love

Not just "oh hey I love you'' I mean real love.

I thought they were soul mates… her other half.

Of course being my daughter, not by blood but still, I didn't make it easy for him.

He had to prove he could protect her and love her.

Then I let him date her, after a few years he asked for my blessing. He was going to ask her for her hand in marriage.

I agreed. Then that same day…he was gone and she was left broken.

Knowing that she's been dreaming of him hurts me. I wish I could help her with the pain. All I can really do is hold her hand when she cries. Listen to her when she needs someone to talk.

When Sasuke appeared, she seemed alive again.

Deep down I knew that she thought she was betraying Delos. Somehow I have to make her realize that she'll be forefeeling her promise to her.

His death wish

Yamato Pov

I feel so sorry for sakura, if only Kakashi and I were there. We could've saved him, maybe, and she wouldn't go through this.

Now we pray that no one hurts her again.

Sai Pov

I could hear her crying from my room.

I remember that day, so clearly.

It was going to kill her. And I couldn't move, even if I did. It'll be too late.

Delos was closer.

He saw the danger and ran to her.

I thought he was going to tackle her to the ground but he didn't.

Next thing I knew, he was dying and she was crying.

I've never seen her cry so hard before.

She was always so strong yet gentle.

Then she was broken.

We tried everything. But nothing helped

We stayed with her for days.

She stopped eating. We had to take her to the hospital.

She lost her will to live.

Tsuanade told us, that she understood what she was going through, because it happened to her too. She only wished that she take sakura's pain away. It took months but sakura started living again. But she would cry easily. Almost everything reminded her of him, but she still tried.

After a few years she got better. She visits his grave everyday.

Today's' fire scared me. She was in there. If she hasn't come out, I thought she wanted to stay there. Just so she could be with Delos, again.

But she promised she would live. So I knew that wasn't the cause, though I still thought about it.

Sasuke's Pov

Itachi saved her?

Why?

What can he win from it?

What about the scroll?

I don't know what to do… do I go after it? Or hunt him down?

I remember thinking that she was died. I scared me to death.

But where did these feelings come from?

(Sasuke's brain) -do I go? -do I go after him?-what do I do!-damn it- ok I know-


	11. take my heart back

Naruto pov

When I woke up I saw sakura sleeping soundly.

I was glad. After last night…

Delos death hit her hard.

She was going to have a husband. Her happiness was so close. Then it was gone.

Maybe, just maybe, it can come back.

When she saw Sasuke, she seemed happy. Maybe Sasuke is the one for her. Well now he might be. I know that Delos was one and only… but he made her promise to keep living. Sakura never breaks her promises.

Especially not her promises to him

I got up and got ready. We're leaving soon.

We still had a few hours; I wanted sakura to rest a bit more.

But as soon as I thought that she woke up.

"Go back to sleep" I told her

"No I'm fine… just a bit uneasy…" she answered

I knew she was thinking of the nightmare she had.

"Let's go out to eat" I offered, "you can pick any place and I'll pay"

She looked at me surprised. "Ok, I guess that'll be fine…" she made a thinking face, "somewhere to eat… mmm… how about" she smiled at me, "a ramen stand"

I had tears in my eyes. I ran to hug her " I LOVE YOU" I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the inn.

I ran though the whole town till I found a ramen stand. As we looked I noticed guys eyeing her. God it was sick. Hello! her brother is standing right here. Sure they didn't know that, but still. It's just wrong. I glared back at them, and I also used the fox's aura to help me a bit. They paled a little and walked off, my glare can be as deadly as Sasuke's. I think.

When we finally did find a ramen stand, I sat down and yelled my order.

After a bowl or two, I told her "you know you can tell me when you're sad or upset sakura… we're best friends, no we're siblings. You have to tell me when you're upset. From now on"

She nodded to me, "I'm sorry it just… a lot has happened and… well I just needed time to think"

…

Sakura Pov

I made him worry. I told myself I would never get him worry about me.

He has a lot on his plant already.

I don't want to cause him problems

As we walked to our meeting spot, I thought about last night, I made sure Naruto wasn't looking at me; he had a thinking face too. Probably thinking of Sasuke and Itachi

At the bar, I remember being so angry at Sasuke. Not once did I think of Delos. Why is that? I haven't thought of him in a while but as soon as Sasuke left. All the memories came back. They destroyed me.

Completely

I feel so guilty. I know I promised him I would try to move on, but it hurts so much to be with someone other than him. But when I'm with Sasuke I didn't think of him at all.

Does god love punishing me?

What did I do in my pass life that was so bad?

When we got to the meeting spot, Sai and Yamato were already there.

Of course, Kakashi wasn't there yet. Its sensei for peps sakes

We all said hello and waited.

I kind of got the feeling that Kakashi sensei wanted to give Sasuke more time.

I looked up at Naruto, he was looking around. His face getting sadder and sadder as he didn't find what he was looking for, well more like, the someone he was looking for.

Then after an hour or so, Kakashi sensei came back.

"Are we ready?" he asked

We looked at Naruto, he looked so disappointed. He looked down. He opened his mouth.

"ready" but it wasn't Naruto. We turned around to see Sasuke and his team.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled, god I have to remember to stand back when he's excited, "YOU CAME!"

Note to self: buy ear plugs.

I looked at Sasuke; I'm guessing he's thinking the same thing.

"Of course I came, dobe. I want to know what's going on" he told him

Naruto put a hurt face, "and here I thought you wanted to see him again" he waved gay-ish.

"You freaking!" Sasuke started to yell, as Naruto hid behind me.

"Very nice Naruto…." I started, "hide behind your sister…" I smiled at Sasuke. It was like old times.

"Talk about dickless" Sai said

I tighten my lips so I wouldn't laugh. But I couldn't stop my smile.

"SAI!" yelled Naruto; I really need those ear plugs… "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

I couldn't help it anymore. I laughed. I hugged my stomach.

I also heard Kakashi and Yamato laugh.

"You guys?" Naruto whined

"Sorry Naruto, but-but…. I couldn't help it…"

When we finally calm down I noticed that we weren't the only ones laughing. Suigetsu and Karin were laughing too. I saw Sasuke smirk.

I looked at Naruto and gave him an apology face.

He gave me a gentle glare then he said, "Fine… let's go now"

We jumped as a group. Kakashi lead us.

Yamato followed close behind him. We were behind him; I was in between Naruto and Sai. Sasuke was behind us and his team behind him.

I noticed that Sai and Naruto would check on me every few minutes. I guess they were still worried about me. I hadn't had a meltdown like that in a long time.

Could I really move on?

I don't know

I mean I do love Sasuke. But I don't know if I'm in love with him, was I ever?

This would be so much easier if Delos was here.

Would it?

Maybe, maybe not…

Geez why do they keep checking up on me, I get they're worried about me but still. Enough is enough.

…..

Sasuke Pov

I noticed that Naruto and my replacement were checking on sakura every few minutes. Why is that?

Probably cause of what happened yesterday.

But the look they made, it wasn't that. It must be something else. Something I don't know about.

I'll ask the dobe when we stop for a break. He tells me everything.

Then the replacement jumped next to the new sensei. I took that chance to jump next to sakura.

It felt good jumping/running with them again, it felt familiar and safe. I won't admit out loud but I missed them. They're my family. I'm so stupid for leaving them.

I noticed that the replacement and the new sensei were in the lead now, in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi was in front of sakura.

For a while, it felt like we were a team again.

It was just us.

Team 7

4 simple names: Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and me, Sasuke.

For the first time in a long time, I felt whole. I looked at the others faces. They had the same look I felt.

I knew now, I wasn't going to leave them anymore.

I was home

Sure I still needed to get Itachi, but that can wait a while

…..

Kakashi Pov

When we ran/jumped together it felt really good. We were complete again.

My children were happy, I was happy.

I felt like it was just us.

Team 7

I felt the others charkas glow happily.

I'm sure they felt mine too.

Up ahead I saw a fire.

A fire in the desert?

Maybe other ninjas, as we got closer, I noticed it was a gypsy camp.

I asked the leader Jethro if we could stay the night.

He agreed and let us borrow they're spare clothes. They told us other ninjas usually find them and if two rival ninja were there, they would attack, without thinking about the gypsy's safely.

…

Naruto Pov

We guys got normal guy gypsy clothes.

Lose pants and a shirt. With a long coat that would protect us from the heat.

Mine were orange and black. The designs were weird but also mystical.

Kakashi's looked better in his. They were long black pants with different designs that were glowing sliver. His shirt was a button down and shiny silver.

Yamato was the same as Kakashi's only brown and orange.

Sai's was like mine only green and black

Sasuke's was some what like mine and Kakashi's, only it was black with dark blue. The bastard looks good in anything. God why him?

The goofy guy had a light blue and the other had red.

Then sakura came out of the tent.

She had her hair in a messy bun; her bangs were to her right side. It looked like they put chop sticks in her bun.

She was wearing a fly away dark violet skirt on top of the skirt was a veil with gold coins on the tips. The torso part of the shirt was dark blue so dark it looked purple. The sleeves and chest area was like a pirate shirt. It looked really good on her. If I wasn't like her brother I would've said she was hot, but I am her brother so I just said she looked good.

The other girl, Karin, She just wore a simple grey dress. It seems that they didn't have her size. Her size being totally flat, on both ends, as you noticed I don't like her. She keeps glaring at sakura.

When she sat next to me I saw a thin chain on her head. It was place in the middle of her forehead.

We sat around a fire, a HUGE fire, next to the leader. Yamato sat next to the leader, next to him was Sai then Kakashi then sakura.

I sat between sakura and Sasuke. Then his team sat next to him.

Then a small lady stood in front of us.

…..

Sakura Pov

"Hello my guest. I am lady carol… I'm like a shaman… now leader its time for the song." She said

The leader got up…

"My guest… you all seemed lost in mind and body. Now let us help you…"

So he began to sing

"A single thread in a tapestry-  
Though its color brightly shine-  
Can never see its purpose  
In the pattern of the grand design.

And the stone that sits on the very top  
Of the mountain's mighty face-  
Does it think it's more important  
Than the stones that form the base?

So how can you see what your life is worth  
Or where your value lies?  
You can never see through the eyes of man  
You must look at your life,  
Look at your life through heaven's eyes.  
Lai-la-lai Lai-la-lai Lai-la-lai

Lai-la-lai Lai-la-lai Lai-la-lai "

All his people stood up and began to dance around the fire, waving their hands in the air.

"A lake of gold in the desert sand  
Is less than a cool fresh spring-  
And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy  
Is greater than the richest king.  
If a man lose everything he owns,  
Has he truly lost his worth?  
Or is it the beginning  
Of a new and brighter birth?"

Lady carol came towards me, "Dance with me, child"

"oh no, I don't dance" I told her

But she just raised her hand towards me. I took it and she lend me to the fire. She taught me that dance, before I knew it I was dancing to it.

"So how do you measure the worth of a man-  
In wealth or strength or size?  
In how much he gained or how much he gave?  
The answer will come,  
The answer will come to him who tries  
To look at his life through heaven's eyes."

I danced around with her and the others; before I knew it we were all dancing. Even Sasuke, I saw the leader making him dance. He danced pretty well.

"And that's why we share all we have with you,  
Though there's little to be found.  
When all you've got is nothing,  
There's a lot to go around."

I spurned around to meet my new partner, it was Sasuke.

We had our right arms in the air, slightly bent. Our palms were close together, but not touching ( picture the prince of Egypt, when he's dancing with his future wife)

"No life can escape being blown about  
By the winds of change and chance,"

We kept looking at each other as we turned in a circle.

"And though you never know all the steps,  
You must learn to join the dance-  
You must learn to join the dance. "

At that point we had to dance around the fire. Clapping our hands in the air.

"Lai-la-lai Lai-la-lai Lai-la-lai

Lai-la-lai Lai-la-lai Lai-la-lai

So how do you judge what a man is worth?  
By what he builds or buys?"

I looked at him quickly, could I fall in love with him. can I keep my promise to Delos?

"You can never see with your eyes on earth-  
Look through heaven's eyes.  
Look at your life,  
Look at your life,  
Look at your life through heaven's eyes!"

When the song ended, we went back to our spots.

Lady carol stayed in the middle.

"now my child listen to me…" she started, everyone was silent, "the holy spirit was told how shall sing their heart out… it could be a happy heart or a broken heart…"

She looked at me and raised her hand again. "Sakura child. Come"

"Huh? No No..." I panicked "I'm fine"

"Trust me my dear. The fire will show you your path"

For some reason I believed her.

Without knowing I was already by her side.

"Now dear listen…" she said to me, "your soul will sing out loud. You won't be able to control it. When the songs over throw this" she handed me a powder "into the fire"

I nodded

I closed my eyes and I felt different. It was me but yet it wasn't me.

I could hear my voice sing:

"It'll be alright  
You said  
Tommorrow  
Don't you cry  
Don't you shed a tear  
When you wake up  
I will still be here  
When you wake up  
We'll battle all your fears  
And now I'll... "

Delos can you hear me?

"Take my heart back  
Leave your pictures on the floor  
Steal back my memories  
I can't take it anymore  
I've cried my eyes out  
Oh,and now I face the years  
The way you loved me  
Vanished all the tears "

I still love you

"Just a little more time was all we needed  
Just a little time for me to see  
Oh,the light that life can give you  
Oh,how we get such a free  
So now I'll... "

I promise I'll always love you.

"Take my heart back  
Leave your pictures on the floor  
Steal back my memories  
I can't take it anymore  
I've cried my eyes out  
Oh,and now I face the years  
The way you loved me  
Vanished all the tear " 

But its time for me to move on, like I promised you

I threw the powder into the fire.

Causing a loud explosion

It was really bright I had to cover my eyes.

When I was able to see again

I saw him

Delos

He was made in the flames, but it was him

"DELOS!" I screamed

I could hear Naruto and the others that knew him yell

But I didn't care.

"DELOS!" I screamed

He looked at me.

"Sakura…"he said

I cried, it's been so long since I heard that voice, I've missed his voice.

"You're…you're here?" I asked

"Yes and no" he explained, "they've given me a chance to see you again"

"Who did? Oh I don't care, I'm just glad I can see and hear you again" I cried. I wanted to hold him again.

"Sakura, I love you so much." He said

"I love you too, more than any thing", I told him "I miss you so much"

"I miss you too" he stood in front of me. "Do me a favor"

"Yes! Anything!"

He smiled at me. Oh how I've missed that smile.

That kind smile filled with love for me

"Sing for me."

I nodded

"This could have been just another day  
But instead we're standing here  
No need for words, it's all been said  
in the way you hold me near  
I was alone on this journey  
You came along to comfort me  
Everything I want in life is right here "

I love him so much

"cause  
This is not your ordinary  
no ordinary love  
I was not prepared enough  
to fall so deep in love  
This is not your ordinary  
no ordinary love  
You were the first to touch my heart  
Made everything right again  
with your extraordinary love "

Why cant we be together?

"I get so weak  
when you look at me  
I get lost inside your eyes  
sometimes the magic is hard to believe  
but you're here before my weary eyes  
you brought joy to my world  
set me so free  
I want you to understand  
you are every breath that I breathe "

Why did he have to leave me?

"From the very first time that we kissed  
I knew that I just couldn't let you go at all  
From this day on, remember this:  
That you're the only one that I adore  
Can't we make this last forever  
This can't be a dream  
cause it feels so good to me "

Can I really love someone like I love him?

"Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you"

I stared into his eyes. And he stared into mine

"It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you, differently."

His hand traced my cheek. I've missed his touch

"Now I'm a tremble just to be  
A part of you as we  
Begin a life that's sure to never end."

Then he hugged, I felt myself melt into him.

"I love you… keep living sakura, I promise we'll meet again…"

He kissed me

Then he dissolved around me, but I could still feel him.

My knees were weak and I feel down to all fours, before I knew it. Naruto Kakashi and Sasuke were next to me.

Asking me if I was fine

I was fine but at the same time I wasn't.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep. 


	12. Whose that

**Sasuke Pov**

Sakura was singing a song.

_**"It'll be alright  
You said  
Tomorrow  
Don't you cry  
Don't you shed a tear  
When you wake up  
I will still be here  
When you wake up  
We'll battle all your fears  
And now I'll... "**_

It was her singing yet at the same time it was more than her.

I cant explain it.

At first I thought this song was directed to me.

"_**Take my heart back  
Leave your pictures on the floor  
Steal back my memories  
I can't take it anymore  
I've cried my eyes out  
Oh, and now I face the years  
The way you loved me  
Vanished all the tears "**_

But as she sang, I knew it wasn't.

It's not for me.

Than who

She seemed so broken as she sang.

I turned to Naruto; I thought maybe he knew why she was singing this song. When I turned to him, he seemed different.

He didn't have the stupid look he always has. He seemed sad and very understanding of this song. I looked at the others, Kakashi Sai and Yamato, they too seemed to know. I turned my attention back to sakura.

_**"Just a little more time was all we needed  
Just a little time for me to see  
Oh, the light that life can give you  
Oh, how we get such a free  
So now I'll... "**_

She sang with so much sadness, I just had to find out why.

I'm certain it's not about me. Maybe a family member or a friend died?

What could it be?

_**"Take my heart back  
Leave your pictures on the floor  
Steal back my memories  
I can't take it anymore  
I've cried my eyes out  
Oh ,and now I face the years  
The way you loved me  
Vanished all the tear "**_

I saw her throw some sand into the fire. As soon as the sand hit the flames there was a loud explosion.

It was so bright we couldn't move.

Soon as soon as the light came it went. I heard sakura scream

I looked up and a man, well more like a guy my age, was going out of the flames. He was made of the flames but he looked human

"What the…" I heard the replacement say

"Delos?" Naruto yelled.

I turned to them

Naruto Kakashi Yamato and Sai seemed shocked.

Naruto was a little pale, "how-how is this possible?"

"Naruto," I started, "what's going on? Who is that guy?"

But he kept staring at the guy like he didn't hear me.

I turned back to sakura, she was talking to him. But I couldn't hear what.

Then she started singing again.

"_**This could have been just another day  
But instead we're standing here  
No need for words, it's all been said  
in the way you hold me near  
I was alone on this journey  
You came along to comfort me  
Everything I want in life is right here"**_

I guess I know my answer now

"_**cause  
This is not your ordinary  
no ordinary love  
I was not prepared enough  
to fall so deep in love  
This is not your ordinary  
no ordinary love  
You were the first to touch my heart  
Made everything right again  
with your extraordinary love "**_

She's in love with him, she's moved on.

"_**I get so weak  
when you look at me  
I get lost inside your eyes  
sometimes the magic is hard to believe  
but you're here before my weary eyes  
you brought joy to my world  
set me so free  
I want you to understand  
you are every breath that I breathe "**_

Then why did he come out of the flames?

He's died, isn't he?

"_**From the very first time that we kissed  
I knew that I just couldn't let you go at all  
From this day on, remember this:  
That you're the only one that I adore  
Can't we make this last forever  
This can't be a dream  
cause it feels so good to me "**_

From this song I could tell she was really in love. She loved him a lot. She still does.

"_**Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you"**_

The guy touched her face, and she cried. Tears were spilling down her cheeks. She must really miss him

"_**It didn't start this way  
it happened just one day  
you smiled at me and I saw you, differently."**_

She must be in so much pain. I wonder what happened

"_**Now I'm a tremble just to be  
a part of you as we  
Begin a life that's sure to never end."**_

When she finished singing he kissed her. After a few moments he dissolved into a golden dust dancing around her.

She collapsed into the ground and we ran to her aid.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, "Are you alright?"

But she didn't answer, she just cried to a bit and passed out.

"Naruto, "Kakashi started, "Take her to our tent. Stay with her till she watches up."

"Yes" Naruto picked her up gently and took her to one of our tents.

Then Lady Carol appeared.

"Sakura has been reborn. The pain that she endured was weakening her. She was slowly dying." She informed us,"But she's no longer in danger." She looked at the fire. "They gave her another chance to say what needed to be said. She can try to move on with her life." She turned to us, "She'll recover slowly. I sensed her pain as you came her. I knew I must help her. Don't push her. She'll do her best. Losing a," she looked at me for a second then turned to Kakashi, "love one can be the worst pain. I'm sure both of you understood."

She turned to leave towards Sakura's tent, "I must help her now. Goodnight."

She walked off leaving us standing there. We went back to our seats and let them continue their songs.

How did that guy die? And why do I want to know?

I care for Sakura but I don't know if it's more than that. It couldn't be. She was like an annoying sister when we were kids.

_**Mud...  
Sand...  
Water...  
Straw...  
Faster!  
Mud...  
And lift...  
Sand...  
And pull  
Water...  
And raise up...  
Sraw...  
Faster!**_

With the sting of the whip on my shoulder  
With the salt of my sweat on my brow  
Elohim, God on high  
Can you hear your people cry:  
Help us now  
This dark hour...  


As the people danced, I looked at the others. They seemed in deep thought. Even my replacement was pale, well even paler.

_**DELIVER US  
Hear our call  
Deliver us  
Lord of all  
Remember us, here in this burning sand  
Deliver us  
There's a land you promised us  
Deliver us to the promised land**_

Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach  
Al i-ra veh al tif-chad  
My son, I have nothing I can give  
But this chance that you may live  
I pray we'll meet again  
If He will deliver us

Yamato was biting his thumb. He seemed really shaken up. Kakashi had his I'm- thinking- don't- bother- me – look._****_

DELIVER US  
Hear our call  
Deliver us  
Lord of all  
Remember us, here in this burning sand  
Deliver us  
There's a land you promised us  
Deliver us  
Out of bondage and  
Deleiver us to the promised land...

Hush now my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream  


"Hey Sasuke" whispered Suigetsu, I forgot all about him and the others, "what's going on? What happened to Sakura and who was that dude that came out of the flames?"_**  
**_

_**River, O River  
Flow gently for me  
such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
he can live free?  
River, deliver him there...  
**_

I looked at the others. They too wanted to know. I looked back to the fire. How would I know what's going on? I'm racking my brain. And no one is talking me what just happened and who was the guy._****_

Brother, you're safe now  
And safe may you stay  
For I have a prayer just for you:  
Grow, baby brother  
Come back someday  
Come and deliver us too...

"How should I know?" I told him, "this is the first I've seen this happen." But for all that is holy I want to know. My only hope might be Naruto. I flinched at the thought._****_

Deliver us  
send a shepherd to shepherd us  
and deliver us to the promised land  
Deliver us to the promised land

I'll ask him tonight._**  
**_  
_**Deliver Us!**_

He'll give me the answer. And if he asks why, I'll just say I was curious that's all. Its not a compete lie.

It's not like that kiss bugged me. Its just… its weird watching some guy, I don't even know, kiss her. I'm like her brother right?

I mean that thing in the bar. It was just a… a… well I don't know what that was. But when we were dancing it felt… good in a way. Maybe it was a familiar feeling I used to have with them. Yeah that's it's. Then why did I want to kiss her? And why did I freak when she went missing?

**Naruto Pov **

I put sakura on a small mat and covered her with a few blankets.

Tears were still flowing out of her eyelids.

I want to stop them but I cant, I know she has to cry.

I leaned back on a pillow and looked up on the tent.

I was glad the gypsies had huge tents. Ten people can fit in one.

I just can't believe what I saw.

How could Delos come out of the flames?

What did he tell Sakura, I looked at her she seemed at peace for one.

That song she sang for him.

She told him that she'll always love him and in front of everyone, **IN FRONT OF SASUKE!** No less.

Wow I didn't see THAT coming.

I know he loves her, even though he's gone.

I still remember the how they met.

He was on my team; we had a mission to capture a few criminals. One criminal was about to stab me there was no time for me to move. Next thing I knew. Delos had him pinned to the ground.

He looked up at me and asked me if I was alright.

"Cant let anything happen to the Hero of Konoha" he smiled at me.

During the mission he had my back and I had his.

We became fast friends. But like Sasuke. Girls followed him.

He said he never understand why they did.

I rolled my eyes when he said that.

There's one image of him I'll never forget.

He was wearing the anbu uniform, not the clock. We both never liked that thing. A sword in his hand, His hair was a bit lower than his jaw line. It was pure black. He's eyes were really dark but you can see the fire in them. Determine to protect his comrades from danger. He had the criminal on the ground, sword ready to use if necessary. He didn't like killing. He also didn't like the mask he had. He always had it tilt on the side of his head.

**(a/n he looks like hero jaejoong from dbsk. If you don't know who that is. ****SHAME ON YOU**** LOOK HIM UP RIGHT NOW! ****SHAME ON YOU! DON'T NOT CONTINUE TO READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN HERO JAEJOONG!****)**

When we got back to Konoha he went to the hospital to make sure everything was fine. I never understood why. It's not like he got hurt.

We were on several missions together, each time we got back we would head straight to the hospital. So on day

"Hey Delos!" I yelled as he began to walk to the hospital, he was nearly there. I had to run to catch him. "Why is it that you always go to the hospital? Even when you didn't get hurt"

He looked to the side, trying not to look me in the eye. I could swear I saw a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"OH! You like someone or you have a girlfriend that works there. Don't you?" I yelled

"Shh!" he covered my mouth, "Shut up Naruto!"

I took his hands off my mouth. "Who is it? who is it?"

He looked at the floor

"do I know her?" I asked

He nodded

"I do? Ok let me think… someone I know… and works at the hospital." He got a little pinker. After a few moments I realized who he liked.

"You- you like Sa-sakura?" I shuttered

He wouldn't look at me but his lips tighten to a thin line.

"Hahaha. Why didn't you tell me? I'll ask her to join us for lunch." I suggested

"Umm no thanks" he said, "I'll ask her when I'm ready."

"Oook buddy but be quick. Lots of guys are after her you know"

"I know…"

Soon after that they started going out. I like to think it was my doing.

I smiled at sakura's sleeping form. I hope you get better soon sakura.

And Delos… I miss you buddy. You were like a brother to me, just like Sasuke was. But you never tried to kill me. You always were there for us, no matter what. I just wish I could've saved you and protected sakura from this pain. I promise. I'll keep her safe from harm, even at the cost of my own life.

I never break a promise

And especially to my family

… my brother I'll never forget you and I miss you almost as much as sakura

Goodbye Delos, my brother.


	13. Eating me away

Sakura's POV

I remember seeing Delos. Was it a dream? Or was it real?

Was my mind playing tricks on me again?

When he first… left… I saw him near me, I was so depressed because I had lost him. I could see him with me.

He kept telling me it was okay, that I should keep living.

It was so hard. But I tried. Whenever I felt like giving up I could hear his voice telling me to keep trying.

Sometimes while I slept I felt a soft touch on my cheek and the softest and sweet touch on my lips. Each time I felt it I would inhale deeply and my heart would beat just a little faster.

I woke up to his Naruto next to me. Smiling like he always does.

"Hey." he said gently

"Hi… what happened?" I asked

He looked at me sadly, "You were singing then…" he stopped for a few seconds, "Delos appeared…" I inhaled, so it wasn't a dream. He really was here.

With that information I jumped up and ran outside as Naruto called me.

I looked around going through everything.

"Delos.. Delos" I yelled

I climbed a sand dome "DELOS!" I scream, "Where are you!" I could my friends calling me back. But I didn't care, I kept running to the next dome and yelling his name

"Delos where are you! Answer me! Please! DELOS!" when I reached the top of one of the domes I fell down.

"Sakura!"

I picked myself up and continued to run, where could he be? He was here. I saw him. I felt him!

"DELOS!"

I could feel the others following me, but I didn't give a damn. Delos was here. He was alive… he had to be…

I finally reached my limit… I was on the top of my twelve sand dome, theses things were HUGE. At least hundred feet high and five-hundred feet wide.

I turned around, looking at every direction. I couldn't see him. I felt so much pain.

"DELOSSSSSSSSS!"

Sasuke POV

I was sitting with Kakashi, he was explaining to me the plan. How to get home, without getting attacked.

"Since I don't know your _teammates._" he started, I kind of felt that he was angry. "we'll have to put charka resist bands… it's the only way… of course you also have to wear them…"

"I understand.."

He nodded, and went towards the other teammates.

My replacement kept looking towards the tent Naruto and Sakura were in, the look in his eyes were like he wanted to join them. Like he could… I don't know why but I hated him. I remember when he first showed up. He kept talking about my bond with the dobe. Like he could understand.

Suigetsu came up to me, "Hey… did you ask them what the hell happened a little while ago, with pinky?"

"No…" I turned to him, "You're awfully interested in this…"

"Well… it caught my eye…I don't know if you saw. But when she sang the first song, I could hear her pain. I really hope you didn't cause that. I've never seen such a pain expression before, and the snake did a lot of stuff to people…" he stayed quiet for a bit… "then the guy that appeared. She seemed soo… at rest you know… there's something about that guy that seems familiar… I just can't put my finger on it…"

Hugo was listening to us, he seemed to be in deep thought. He didn't seem to like how Sakura fainted, I don't know why…

Karin on the other hand, acted like nothing happened. She kept trying to throw herself at me. I didn't even hear what she was saying…

The next thing I knew, I heard Sakura scream

"Delos" she yelled. We all got up and looked at her. She was looking around, she seemed so lost. Then she ran out of the camp screaming.

Naruto quickly ran out of the tent yelling her name, Kakashi and his team ran after her. Like a reflex I also chased after her.

"Delos! Delos!"

He kept screaming, I wasn't sure who this Delos was but I had the feeling it had something to do with the ghost guy.

She fell down the dome.

"SAURA!" I heard Naruto yell. Both of us seemed to run faster than the others, with Kakashi right next to us.

When we got to the top I saw her get up and continue to run. She chased her for a while. I didn't know she had gotten so fast. By the twelve dome she stopped and screamed so loud, she could have a run of Ino and Naruto's money.

She fell on all her hands.

Naruto got to her first.

"Sakura calm down…"

She looked up at him with lost eyes and grabbed him by his upper arms.

"Naruto, you saw him.." she cried, "yo-you s- saw him… wh-where is he? Naruto tell me! Where is he?"

Naruto looked at her with sad eyes, "Sakura, you know he's gone… what we saw was his…umm spirit… it was so he could help you… remember, try to remember what he told you when… when he died.."

She looked at him like _he _was crazy. "No NO… I-I saw him and I felt him.. No he was here… he… he has to be here… Naruto where is he?…" tears ran down her face…

"Sa-sakura…" Naruto whispered.

"Sakura" Kakashi said, "Look at me…"

She looked at him, he used his Sharingan on her and she passed out. We looked at him, "it's the only way she'll calm down. She'll hurt herself…" Naruto picked her up and we started walking back.

No one talked. We all went to the tent and tried to sleep, but after that I couldn't sleep. I had too many things in my mind.

Naruto POV

I knew Sakura was in pain, I knew she's been in pain. But this… she was broken. I've never seen her like this. Not for Sasuke and not when Delos died. It was like all her pain came out at once. If Kakashi hadn't use Sharingan she would have lost it. There had to be a way for me to help her. There just had to be a way. I thought if I brought Sasuke back, maybe, just maybe she'll start to heal… but I was wrong… she hasn't gotten better. How long has it been since he died… 2...3 years ago… but for us it was like yesterday.

I placed Sakura back on her mattress.. This time I kept a hold on her hand while Kakashi got on her other side. Sai and Yamato were close. Sasuke was on the other side but he kept eyeing her. I knew he didn't understand, I'll explain to him later. Right now only Sakura was important.

I didn't sleep, I just couldn't… I needed air. I didn't have to ask Kakashi to watch her for me. He would do it automatically. I stood up, I noticed Sasuke was also awake. I nodded him to follow. I didn't wait for him to response. I passed the other tents and started walking to the sand domes. I didn't want the others to hear us.

I stopped at the top and waited for him to catch up.

He looked at me, waiting for me to start.

"The guy you saw was…" I took a deep breath, "Sakura' ex fiancée…" I waited for a reaction. Others wouldn't notice it, but I did. It was pain and confusion. "after you left… she was a little lost…. But one day I met Delos, that's his name if you haven't noticed…he was great, he was awesome really. When we fought together it was like we've done it before…. It was amazing. Then I noticed he had a thing for Sakura… I gave him a little push. Soon they were always together. But they always were with me." I stopped, here came the part when I tell him when he died… I felt tears coming. "Delos died saving Sakura and I… mostly Sakura… it was a rouge ninja… it's crawls…" I inhaled deeply, this was hard for me… recalling my brother's death. "they stabbed him though.. Right in front of us…." I was having trouble saying this. But Sasuke had to know, so he could understand what Sakura was going through. "Sakura did everything she could…but in the end…. Before he- before he died he made Sakura promise him, that she'll move on…" this is what I wanted to tell him. I looked up at him and glared, and I do mean glare… "I don't want her to get hurt again Sasuke… I swear Sasuke if you hurt her again. I will kill you. I don't want too, of course… but I love Sakura, she's my sister. I would do anything for her…even kill you…"

I waited for his response. I thought would take his time but he didn't.. instead he said, "I won't hurt her…"

I stared at him for a bit, then I smiled… "I knew that would be your answer… now lets get back before Kakashi thinks we killed each other…"

Sasuke POV

I was in deep thought as we walked back to the tent. I took everything Naruto told me and let it slowly sink in. she did move on…. I always wondered if she would. But now that I know, I don't know what I feel.

I was angry that she was in pain. So many times I promised to protect them, so many times I did. But I caused them pain. Maybe if I hadn't left, she wouldn't had met him and she would be pain free right now… or maybe she still would've met him and that battle still happened but this time I would have been there to help, maybe he wouldn't have died. Either way, she would be happy, instead of being broken.

I laid back down on my mattress and tried to get some sleep. In a few days I would be in Konoha, is it still my home? Or is it angry with me?

I would face it sooner or later…


	14. Far longer than Forever

Chapter 14

For Longer Than Forever

Sakura POV

I woke up the next morning, and I felt….better…not the same like how I felt before…him… but more like healing. I know I'm a long way from getting over Delos, but I need to make the first step. At first I thought if I pretended he never came into my life it would help me move on, I now see that was a mistake. He was the best part of my life. He made me feel strong, I'm not saying he's weak, just that he helped me believe in myself. At night I could still feel his arms around me, keeping me safe and warm. What would I do to have that again. To have him laying next to me. But I can't dream anymore, I cant hope that somehow he'll return. He came though, like I knew he would. He held me one last time.

I placed my fingers on my lips, "He kissed me…"

His kiss was wonderful, like he was giving me back "life", it was so strong it was so Delos. I could still feel his lips against mine, it sent chills down my shine. He told me to keep living, and that's what I'm going to down.

"You feeling better?" I heard someone ask.

I turn to see Naruto. I smiled at him, I must have worried him so much. I should really stop doing that to him. I have to show him that I'm better, that I won't break down every time Delos's name is mentioned.

"Yes Naruto", I said, "sorry about last time… I guess I had a melt down or something…"

He stared at him for a while then smiled, "Good to have you back Sakura, lets go outside… the gypsies are having a farewell party for us…" he grabbed my hand and let me out.

Everyone was dancing and having fun. Lady Carol really did help me. I wish I could repay her.

"Come on," Sai said to me, "let's dance"

"okay"

He led me to the dancing area. I still remember when Sai was an emotionless sack of skin. But now he was human, he smiled for real now and even laughs. Its amazing how much he has changed.

"How are you?" he asked me, I knew what he meant.

"Im alright… not 100% better, but im improving… sorry for making you worry…. Its been hard." I whispered

He didn't ask many questions, that's one of the things I love about him, he doesn't push it. Later that day, we left. We wanted to get to the village by tomorrow this time. We ran in peace for once, every now and a then I could feel eyes on me. Checking on me, I love my family they're always there for me, even when I don't want them to be.

Not long after we started our journey Naruto and Suigetsu started arguing. About what? I think it was about who was strong, that or who was louder. Damn he's as loud as Naruto. I didn't think that was possible, I saw that the others agreed with me, judging from their faces.

I felt Sasuke's eyes on me sometimes, he doesn't know what happened and I'm pretty sure he doesn't understand. I wasn't ready to tell him. Frequently, im not ready to talk to him at all. I don't understand what happened at the bar, I didn't think of Delos at all, but afterward I did. I don't know where we stand but I what to figure it out as soon as possible. Are we friends or not? And what about his brother? Why kidnap me? Of all people. And what was this scroll? What is he up too? I can't forget the look he gave me, full of sorrow. Why would he feel that way? Was it because of his family, was he finally feeling regret? The only way to know was to find that scroll, I only hope it gives us answers instead of more questions.

Naruto POV

It was very awkward with Sakura and Sasuke. After I told Sasuke about Delos, he seemed in deep thought, every once in a while I would catch him looking at Sakura, almost like he was daring her to look at him. For so many years I hoped for this day, but it wasn't how I hoped it would be. I always pictured it different, for one I had Sasuke tied up and dragging him home, kidding! Haha no, I always thought team 7 would be walking back together, smiling. Like he never left. We would be a family again.

When Delos came to our lives, it was like a ray of light. He did have some thing the were like Sasuke, but Delos wasn't a teme. Hell he was one of the kindness people I had ever met. And he kicked ass. During missions he would always pack ramen for me. That was one of the reasons I approved of him as Sakura's boyfriend and eventually Fiancée. The dork asked for "MY BLESSING" ! ME! He said he was asking me because I was really important to Sakura and that he still had the rest of team 7 to ask, but he wanted to ask me first then Kakashi and so on.

I always thought Sakura would marry teme one day, somehow. But when Delos came into the picture it was like he healed Sakura. He would always support her, but he never always agreed with her, there were some things she had wrong and he nicely pointed it out. Not in a rude way like Sai.

I looked at the "Hebi" team. It was like he choose people that reminded him of us. That made me happy but it also pissed me off. That fish boy was nothing like me! I'm wayyyyyy better and so much better looking. The big quiet guy was a little like Kakashi, both keeping their thoughts to themselves. But the slut, I mean girl. She was NOTHING like Sakura. Sakura was pure, clean, innocent women. And don't forget beautiful! That red hair was showing wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy and I mean waayyyyyyyyyyy tooooooo much skin. She didn't even have anything to show. She was flat in both ends. I was 100% sure that she was trying to show off her "looks" to Teme. Boy I feel sorry for him. Poor Bastard.

I argued with fish face for a bit, I was the loudest and I was going to prove it.

"I'M LOUDER" I yelled

"NO I AM!" he yelled back.

"I AM"

"NO I AM"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" I heard the slut, I mean red head shout.

"This doesn't concern you, so stay out of it!" I snapped at her.

"I agree with this baka." fish face stated pointing at me, "mind your own business Karin."

"Yeah.. Wait.. HEY!" I yelled at him.

"what?"

"Never mind…"

We were about to start arguing again, when Kakashi told us it was time for lunch. We shut up and jumped down to the group. I ran to get fire wood and came back before they put their stuff down…

I put the wood down, expect one stick then ran to Teme.

"Hn." meaning, _What_

To make fun of him I said in a cave man voice, "Teme. Make. Fire. Me. Want. Food." I said it like he was stupid. He glared at me.

"Hn." meaning _make me!_

I smiled, "Aw Teme cant make a simple fire… how sad. I guess your high day were when you with me. I always did pick up your slack." I grin at him as I walked to the fire place. "The great Sasuke Uchiha can't make a simple fire… ohhhh how sad."

I heard Sakura giggle in the background.

Even fish face, I mean Suigetsu laughed. "Man. I'm liking you more and more now Blondie."

I even saw the big guy smile. The slut… I mean oh forget it. I do mean the slut. The slut snapped at me, "Don't talk to Sasuke like that!" she said his name with a purr. THAT sent chill down my shine. "You have no right. You Demon Fox!" I knew she knew I had the Fox sealed inside me.

I heard Sakura gasp and she was about to tackle the slut onto the ground but I stepped in front of Sakura. I even noticed that Teme eyes widen then glared at the whore.

I glared at her, "Like I'm gonna listen to a dumb fan girl who has no chance with Teme. Get over yourself lady. There's no point in showing what you don't have."

Suigetsu howled with laughter, he had tears down his face. He was rolling all over the ground. Holding onto his stomach. "A snake has more chance with Teme then you do. And I'm 1-0-0-% sure that he'll rather end up with a snake then you."

"how dare you.." she spat out.

"Enough Karin" Sasuke said in a pissed off voice. On cue she shut up.

Sakura POV

That bitch had no right to say that to Naruto. If it wasn't for Naruto she would be six feet over. But it surprised me when Sasuke shut her up. He defended Naruto. Shortly after that Sasuke made the fire. It reminded me of our days together. Kakashi sat on the tree above us, reading his book while he was supposed to be on watch. Yamato made a small house for us. The house was now decorated with Sai's paintings.

Sai was in the kitchen looking for anything that wasn't ramen. Naruto carried the fire into the living room where there was a fireplace. As soon as he did he bought out his ramen. The only thing the house didn't have was electrify. Naruto looked like a little kid waiting to open his presents.

Kakashi finally came in, I wanted to be on watch, I knew I couldn't fall asleep. Not tonight. The recent event still were playing in my mind. I jumped on the branch Kakashi was on a few moments ago. I leaned back, and let my mind wonder. For two days I've been thinking about Delos and Sasuke. I wish I knew what I felt for Sasuke and I wish I could get over Delos. I closed my eyes and let my mind rest for a bit. Then I felt someone land on my branch.

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke.

I knew I had confusion all over my face, he smirked.

My heartbeat started to race. I don't think I'm ready for this.

"We need to talk…" if I had seen his lips moving I would've thought it was in my mind.

"what?"

"We need to talk"

Please review… please please please… with gummy bears on top.


	15. TVXQ

**Chapter 15**

**What? TVXQ is here!**

Sakura POV

"what do you wanna talk about?" I asked, I was really nervous. I wasn't ready to talk to him. But thankfully I hid my nervousness, Tsunade training paid off. What could he want to talk about… oh please not about the bar. Anything but that.

We stayed quiet for a bit. I stared above his head, If I looked at him I'll remember all the feelings I had for him. I was confused as I was now, I don't want more.

"What happened between you and that guy that came out of the flames?" (Sasuke doesn't want her to know that he knows)

I was frozen, I didn't think he would ask about THAT. God I rather talk about the bar thing. What do I tell him? What don't I tell him? I was hoping Naruto had talked to him. I guess it was too personally

I sighed, lets get this over with. "That was Delos," I looked away from him "he was my fiancée" I inhaled sharply, "he died…. He was killing protecting me…" I kept the tears coming, I will hold them back. I have too. I promised Delos I wouldn't cry anymore. "we were going to tell the others. He …" I gasped, "he proposed to me just a few days before it happened… I tried everything, nothing worked…" I looked up at him, "do you know how much it hurts to lose your other half. He healed me from the pain you gave me."

I saw him tense up when I mention that.

"he helped me in many ways… and I fell in love…" I closed my eyes remembering the feelings he gave me. So pure and kind. It was love. "when he died I was broken again… worse from what you did to me, because HE DID love me…" he wouldn't look at me now, "when he came back, from the flames I promised him that I would live again. I love him enough to fulfill what he wants for me." I sighed and closed my eyes, "he wants me to love again… but it'll take time…"

"I left to protect you…and Naruto." he whispered

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I never asked for your protection."

"but you needed it…" he snapped, "and I couldn't protect you nor Naruto. When I fought Gaara and he attack you two, I felt …." he stopped talking. This was probably the lost sentence he had ever said. I chuckled softly.

"we didn't want you to protect us, we just wanted you…" I exhaled, " but I want to thank you for leaving."

This time I saw a bit of confusion in him.

"if you haven't left I wouldn't have trained so hard and…" I felt my face soften," I wouldn't have met Delos…" I looked at him, "so thank you."

He was quiet for a moment, "Hn."

We stayed quiet from that moment, we kept watch until Naruto came with Kakashi.

Naruto told him that he still haven't seen Kakashi's face.

Both boys glared at their former teacher, remembering everything they did to see his face. (episode 101, I think). How could it been they haven't seen his face! It was driving them crazy, from the look in their face. I think Sasuke wished his eyes had x-ray vision. So was Naruto. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked me.

"Oh nothing.. It's just…" I grinned evilly, I heard Kakashi growl softly. "I HAVE seen HIS FACE." I stated.

3

2

1

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled, "WHEN?"

I laughed even more. I remembered how I got to see his face. I cant believe I managed to trick Kakashi like that.

Kakashi glared at me softly as I laughed.

"Sakura, tell me" pleaded Naruto

"Ok ok… you see…" I started Naruto looked like a eager puppy waiting for his treat, even Sasuke was looking at me. "it was flu season, the both of you were.. Umm.. You weren't there." they knew what it meant. " so I was assigned to give everyone shots, Kakashi came in LATE. So I decided to have some fun, " I giggled and Kakashi looked away from me, "he made up that same lie, so I told him to shut it and sit down and pull up his sleeve… I gave him the shot, but it wasn't for the flu… it was a paralyze shot."

Naruto laughed, "how can you fell for that Kakashi?"

Kakashi just glared at him. "I was reading" I heard him whisper, "my own student…"

"so I remembered I haven't seen his face and ALL the work we did to see to end up with another mask" we all glared at Kakashi, who looked pleased with himself. "so I pulled it down…." I blushed at remembering his face. Seriously! Someone with his face would have girl all over him, no wonder he kept his face covered.

"how does he look like?" Naruto asked.

I moved my face side to side, "No words can describe it, Naruto… lets just say, Sasuke's fan girls would trade for him without a second thought, INCLUDING married women… I'm save because he's like a father to me.. But if he wasn't, I don't know what I'll do…" I laughed.

"Arg!" Naruto yelled, he turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi show me!"

"No"

"Why not?"

"because it's my face." he stated like it was the best answer in the world.

"well that's why I want to see it."

"maybe when you're older…"

"Arg!"

I laughed again. It felt good to laugh again.

Naruto POV

I cant believe Sakura got to see his face and I didn't. maybe Teme and I can team up and finally get to see his face. When I looked at Teme, he looked at me. We had our unspoken mission now. And this time we will see his face.

We went back into the house. My ramen was FINALLY ready. We all sat down and ate. I talked to Suigetsu for a bit while Hugo asked Sakura if she could help him with his sickness. She smiled and accepted. She was so kind to people she just meet. The slut was trying to get Teme's attention, it was sooooo not working.

"we're going to go to Suna" Kakashi stated, not lifting his eye from his book, "we need supplies and we'll be safe there."

"Alright! " I yelled punching the air, "we're going to see Gaara!"

"it's been a while since we've seen them, hasn't it" Sakura said, smiling. She like Gaara, he was like a brother to us now.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Gaara is one of our close friends now, " I explained, "he's changed. he's not an evil killing machine anymore. Ack! he's always protecting Sakura. When she needs it of course." Sasuke didn't look like he believed me.

The next day we finally arrived at Suna.

"Yes! We're here!" I grabbed Sakura's hand and ran to Gaara's building. I heard her laugh as I pulled her along.

I passed Temari and puppet due, we yelled hi and I kept running up the stairs.

I stopped at his door and knocked.

I heard a soft, "come in"

I burst through the doors, "WHAT'S UP GAARA!" I yelled.

He smiled down at his papers before he looked at me. "you're still loud Naruto."

"Yup!"

"Hi Lord Gaara." Sakura bowed

"Sakura," Gaara started, "I told you not to call me that. It makes me sound so old. And don't bow… its weird."

She laughed, "sorry."

Not a moment later the others came. Kakashi pulled my ear, "how many times have I told you not to go running off like that."

"Ow ow ow.. Ok ok sorry…" I rubbed my ear when he finally let go.

We sat down on the sofa. Sakura sat between Sai and me. While Kakashi talked to Gaara. He informed him about our mission and what happened. When he heard Itachi kidnapped sakura, his eyes moved to her. He was questioning her with his eyes.

"I'm alright Gaara," she answered him, "he didn't hurt me."

Gaara nodded.

He noticed the dim light in her eyes. He knew the caused of it, but he wouldn't bring it up.

Then he turned to Sasuke, "you're back Uchiha." he glared. I guess he still haven't soften up to Sasuke. "and you brought _friends _."

Sasuke glared back, "Hn"

They stayed like at for a bit until Suigetsu coughed, "I'm Suigetsu, mist-nin. But I'm no longer with them."

"why?"

"I was taken as a child, so it's not really my home." he stated simply.

"the big guy behind me is Hugo and this thing-" he pointed to Karin, "is Karin"

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

But no one paid attention, Gaara and Sasuke were back to glaring at each other. And they say I haven't grown up. Geez. I saw sakura smile.

"why are emo and Gaara glaring at each other?" Sai asked.

I laughed at Sasuke's new nickname.

"you see," sakura started, "they don't really like each other, they had to fight in the chunnin exam and well… since then they've been enemies…" she was about to say more when the door popped open

"Temari?" Sakura said

"Hey Girl!" Temari hugged her, "welcome back guys." she looked at Kakashi, "how long are you staying?"

"until tomorrow."

"great.. Can sakura come with me?"

"sure… I don't see a reason for her not to go."

"Yes…"

"where are you taking her?" I asked, it better not be some club.

Temari's grin widen, "to a TVXQ CONCERT!"

Sakura AND Karin we in front of her before I could even blink.

"REALLY? WHERE?"

Temari laughed, "I got free passes and I'm taking you with me." she looked at Karin, "you can come too. If sakura lets you"

"SURE" sakura nearly yelled.

"WHAT?" Suigetsu and I yelled, "but you can't stand each other."

They turned to us, "we all form a truce when TVXQ is involved." with that they left to get really

"what just happened?"

"we've been ditched."

"what's tvxq?"

I sighed, "every girl's dream.." they looked at me.. "its' every girls favorite band. They kill to get in one concert… trust me I know. Hinata almost killed me."

They gulped "Note to self: don't mess with girls and tvxq"

**Please please please review! please**


	16. tvxq concert

_TVXQ CONCERT!_

_Sakura POV_

_**Temari, Karin and I ran to Temari's house, we were there in less then 10 seconds. After Karin stopped to buy an outfit, it was a small and I do mean small **_**black dress, it reached her thighs. It was simple but sluty. I won't be caught wearing it. Besides I don't really care what she does, as long as we make it to the concert. I'll be fine.**

**I remembered that even Delos couldn't stop me from going to one of TVXQ, aka DBSK and Tohoshinki. The first time I saw Delos, I thought he was Hero Jaejoong from the band but he wasn't, Delos was a little darker and never liked to sing in front of people. He was so cute. His memory no longer hurts me, as much as it used to. I'm better, I'm improving. He'll always be my love, even now, no matter what. **

**I was glad that Temari had some of my clothes at her house, the beauty of forgetting things when you're in a hurry. I had left my favorite outfit here. It was simple faded out jeans the hugged my legs nicely, they're weren't skinny jeans. My top was a black shirt that also hugged my curves nicely, the shirt had beautiful pink designs on the ends. On the middle of my top was a hole, not a "I see you" hole, it was a nice elegant hole. I wore short black cloth boots that matched my shirt. Finally I put my hair in a messy bun, some jewelry and all done. I don't use make-up. I don't really like it, and it's a pain in my ass. **

**Temari wore dark jeans that showed that she wasn't a pushover, a leather belt that was tilted on one side giving her a punk look, her shirt was simple like mine, only hers was dark violet . Her shoes were boot as well, "the heel is perfect for hitting" she once told me when she brought it. I think I saw a little red on them, I better not ask. We liked the "simple and good" look. We didn't like to show up our bodies or parts. **

**But Karin wasn't like us, it was like she wanted someone to rape her. She cut her dress making it SHORTER than what it already was. She also cut the area of her chest. Letting the world look at her -A cup. Wow I felt sorry for her. She had a lot of make up on, it reminded me of a killer clown. God what was wrong with her. I feared for TVXQ's safety. We were on our way now. I couldn't wait, after these pass days I really needed some fun. **

**Karin didn't want to wait so she ran in, with only her ticket in and not her VIP. Temari and I walked into our section and waited.**

"**How have you been?" Temari suddenly asked.**

"**Fine.."**

"**Sakura…" she knew I wasn't telling her everything.**

**I huffed, "okay okay, I'll spill… it all started a few days ago…" I told her everything. From the bar to this point in time. When I mentioned Delos, her eyes nearly popped out. She knew him, thanks to me. She liked him, not like-like but more like "you better take good care of her" and "you'll do" kind of like.**

**I finally finished the story, I couldn't look at her at the moment. I feared the tears that were coming. **_**I wont cry, I promised I wouldn't cry. I mustn't cry. **_**Then Temari hugged me, she rubbed my back slowly, I let the tears flow down, I didn't make a sound. I just rested my head on her shoulder. After a few minutes I stopped, silent tears were harder to release.**

"**its' about it start" she said.**

**I smiled, thank the lord for TVXQ**

**The lights went off, girls starting screaming for the boys. Then the music of "Mirotic" began, spotlights danced around the stage. (watch tvxq mirotic music video for better details on youtube) the boys appeared making every girl in the area scream like there was no tomorrow. Which was really understandable, with 5 extremely hot, smoking, sexy, god like guys come out of no where with open shirts, well we have every right to scream. The way they moved their bodies didn't help either, I swear, it's a crime for them to be so god like and have moves that make you get turned on without a moments notices. Just looking at them makes any girl bite their lips until you start bleeding. Even Sasuke was out of his league with them around.**

**The song changed to "Wrong Number", they started dancing the moves from the "wrong number" music video. When they shaked their umm hips, yeah that, I saw most girls gasp at their moves then they were circling each other in one circle, staring at each other, what were they up too? They even stopped singing, but the music continued. There was a bang and they took out guns, each one pointing at someone in front of them. Then they turned sharply to the crowd and shot out to them. They shot out little flowers, it would seem girly but when they did it, it was pure manliness. The stage they were on was a small square on a long walk way, it had a circle in it and it routed as it moved to the other side of the stage.**

**The lights turned off again, and when they turned on again, they were wearing different shirts, this time they wore leather jackets, making them look like a group of mysteries bad boys. You know, that type every girl likes. The song they started to play was "Darkness Eyes" (my favorite, you must see the live concert) the song was mysteries and low, the walk way was long but thin, 4 of the members walked on it in a line, leaving Hero (he's mine! No touchie!) behind in the dark. One by one they sang, and Hero came to the end of the line. As they sang the floor moved on it own, like the ones at the airport. It was really awesome. When they reached the squared shaped platform it began to spin around well a thing, I don't know what you would call it, it looked like a melt curtain long and circle shaped. It was at least 4 meters tall. It lowered to the boys, surrounding them as they sang and danced, the cage/curtain glowed a little making it seem like it had tree designs. After a few moments it roused up revealing the boys spinning around as the platform spin.**

**They played many songs, many that were my favorite. Everyone started dancing around. My hair got loose as I danced, Temari was jumping up and down screaming the boy's names. **

**When the concert was over, Temari and I ran backstage. I couldn't wait to meet them. I checked if I looked okay. Good I looked fine. When the door opened I almost yelped. Temari and I gulped and walked in, since we were there for the Kazekage (idk how to spell it) we had to see them and talk for them for a while. I've fought killer and I was never scared but right now I was so scared I wanted to cry.**

**We walked into the room to see the most HOTTEST guys in the world…**

**Please please review! **


	17. Heart Still Here?

Heart Still Here?

Sakura POV

Oh my lord, I'm standing face to face with the members of TVXQ. This has to be a dream, there is no way this can be real. Wait here I am, talking normally while inside I'm jumping up and down and screaming my head. The members are just like everyone else, though way better looking. I swear if Sasuke was in here, I would have ignored him all day. I wouldn't even remember that he was alive. These guys were so hot, my heart was going off the charts!

Lord if this is a dream, Don't wake me. Let me stay here. I can die happy now, but there was no way I was going to die, I want to be able to go to more of their concerts, even if THAT killed me.

"Sakura," said Yoochun, the sexy one.

"Um- yes"

"You're a ninja, right?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm also a doctor."

"that's so cool!" cheered Junsu, the cute one.

"Can you give us pointers on how to stay healthy." asked Max, the youngest one though he was the strongest.

"Oh… sure" I smiled, I have no idea how I'm answering perfectly calm when inside I'm freaking out.

Yuhno, the manly one and leader, and Hero, the hot and mysteries one, came too.

The closer they got the hotter I felt. Temari was smiling a dumb smile. Her eyes had a dreamy look to them, I bet she forgot all about her boyfriend. Not that I blamed her, it's perfectly understandable.

Naruto POV

Sakura wasn't come back, and it was already ten. Maybe she's in trouble? Maybe she's hurt. And I'm just here, in the hotel room, doing nothing. When I could be helping her!

I'm on my way Sakura.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, without looking over his book, "Sakura's a big girl now. She can take care of herself. You don't have to go looking for her."

"Er?" I yelped, "I'm not going to look for her… No I'm- I'm going to - find some ramen. I'm hungry!"

"then why were you pacing around the room, making a hole on the floor."

I looked down, I did make a hole. Whoopsie Daisy!

I turned around the room. Suigetsu was asleep on the bed, Hugo was leaning on the wall, Sai was drawing. Yamato was looking at the t.v, and Sasuke was looking out the window, with a blank expression.

"Oi! Teme!"

No answer.

"teme!"

No answer

"TEME!"

Still no answer, oh he was in for it now.

I walked closer to him, took a deep breath and, "!"

I felt the room vibrate around me. My yell even hurt me, I looked at Sasuke. He still didn't listen to me. What the Hell? I will not be ignored! I was ready for another round when-

"GOD DAMN IT SASUKE! JUST ANSWER HIM ALREADY! HE SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" yelled Suigetsu, was awaken with a start.

Sasuke ignored him too.

Pissing me and Suigetsu, okay play time is OVER.

"SASUKE-TEME!" we yelled so loud I got really dizzy and fell over, Suigetsu turned to water and was slowly becoming human again. We gasped for air and turned to Sasuke. He turned and stared at us. I saw confusion in his eyes. I was probably the only one, expect Kakashi, that noticed.

He raised his hands to his ears and …pulled out earplug?

"What?" he asked.

If I wasn't already on the fall, I would've fallen. His damn hair covered them, how would I know.

"Whatcha thinking of?" I asked

"Nothing."

"Ha! I knew it! You're too dumb to think!"

He glared at me. "You know what Sasuke. Lets Spar. For old times sakes."

"Fine. Lead the way."

I smiled and headed towards the door.


	18. AN

Author's Note

Dear Readers

I've decided that I'm not going to update until I get a good amount of reviews, I know it sounds unfair, but it's the only way I can tell people are actually reading my story.

What's the point of continuing if no one reads it?

I get about 150 hits but only very few reviews, so I don't know if you guys like my story or not. So by reviewing I'll know.

Thanks

Kisa Bloom


	19. What Now

**Hello everyone,**

**I know it's been a while. This chapter might be short. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Sakura didn't know what she should do. They had arrived at Konoha just a few days ago. Her master was told of everything that happened. To say she was not happy was an understatement. She was downright pissed, first that Sakura was kidnapped. Second that it was Itachi that kidnapped her and thirdly that Sasuke was with them. Her master knew all about Sasuke and her past. Tsunade was like a mother to Sakura, she didn't let anyone mess with her or date her, unless she approved of them. Everyone in the village knew this.

Tsunade almost threw her desk at Sasuke when she saw him. In fact, she had the desk above her head already. It took them a while to talk her out of it. She told Sasuke that he would be under house arrest until she found the scroll.

"That horrible stupid brat… who does he think he is? Coming here like he has some right! After everything he has done! He's lucky I don't kill him now! I don't know why you even stopped me, Sakura." Tsunade shouted yet again

"I told you, we need his help." Sakura answered. "Tsunade, there's something I have to tell you… I saw Delos." Tsunade's head snapped up. Her eyes full of worry. "We were at a camp when…" Sakura went on to tell her what happened. By the end of it, both of them were in tears. Sakura was healing but the pain will never fully heal. How can you heal from a broken heart? Especially when you had someone has wonderful as Delos.

"Sakura, Delos will always be with you. No matter what, the pain will never go away. Trust me, I know. But you'll find new love. The people that leave us aren't really gone, their love goes on. It will never leave you."

"I know… it's just… I really wanted to marry him, to have his child, to wake up with him next to me. Now I'll never have that…"

* * *

Sasuke walked around the house he was assigned to. Naruto was assigned to stay with him. Like always, Naruto was in the kitchen. Eating.

Sasuke sat down by the window; it was the only spot where he could think right. He thought about Itachi and what the scroll could be. And then his mind went back to Sakura. He never thought Sakura would move on from him, much less get engaged. He never believed that she could love anyone but him. She even told him for god sakes. But then again, she was twelve when she said it. It's been years since then, so she could have moved on.

He always thought; that maybe by some chance. He would come back with open arms and start to date her after two to five years they would get married then have two to five kids. She was the only girl he was close too, the only one he put his life on the line for. And she needed it. She was the weakest one, she needed to be protected. Naruto and Sasuke had a silent oath to always protect her; they didn't even have to voice it. But he broke that oath; he hurt her in the worst way. He broke her heart

He did the worse thing he could do to a girl

He always cared about her; maybe there was still a chance to them but what about _him. _

Delos

He healed her and Sakura even thanked him for leave.

That was a blow to his stomach.

Now she was worse than ever. Delos was killed and he wasn't there to stop that from happening. He wasn't there to stop Sakura from having this pain. He didn't know why it upset him so much, that guy meant nothing to him. But he meant something to Sakura. She was planning to have a family – something he always wanted… with her.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen

"Oi! Sasuke! Grandma's calling us!"

* * *

Review


End file.
